Drafted
by Heavy Glow
Summary: Set in the period of the Vietnam War. . I can't summerize, just read and review!
1. Chapter One

A/N: I got this idea when I was watching M*A*S*H with my grandfather. It takes place back in the Korean War. I'm sorry if some of the dates are mixed up, I slept through this chapter in History in grade 10! I do not own any of these characters. . well only the ones you don't know! If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing a fan fiction?! I'd be out shackin' up with Chad!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You are now pronounced man and wife." Tristan kissed his bride.  
  
"Ewww! Tristan! You weren't actually suppose to kiss me!" 9 year old Rory bellowed.  
  
10 year old Tristan glanced at her. "I was only trying to make it seem real!"  
  
"Ugh Tristan DuGrey! I will never marry you!" The young Rory stomped off.  
  
  
  
Seven Years Later.....  
  
  
  
"Rory, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Brian asked her. Tristan watched from a few lockers away.  
  
"I'd love-" She began to say.  
  
"Sorry Brian, but this girl is already taken." Tristan sauntered up, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know she was your girl," Brian backed off.  
  
"Get your hands off me this instant Tristan!" Rory demanded. "What in Lucifer's name do you think you're doing?! I was about to say yes! He was going to take me to the dance! Now because of you, I have no date!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mary," he always called her that when she was upset with him. It was her childhood nickname. "I just didn't want you with him. He's a snake, a typical male, all he wanted was your body. Its going around that you're -.." he trailed off.  
  
"I'm what?!"  
  
"That you're easy," he replied. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to the dance." He pulled on a strand of her hair.  
  
"You?" she sputtered. "What makes you think that I'll go with you?! Maybe you think that I'm easy too- maybe that's why you didn't want me to go with Brian. You wanted me for yourself!" she huffed.  
  
"Oh I want you for myself Mary, the only difference is I know you're not easy." He smirked, sending all the girls watching them into a swoon.  
  
"You w-want me? Tristan!" she closed her eyes. "You're not joking? You're not trying to make a fool out of me?" she looked up at him. "Because if you are! I swear I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
"I'm not joking Mary, you know I'd never do something like that to you." Tristan placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've always cared for you. Now, would you please go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Oh Tristan!" Rory wrapped her arms around him, everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
Two Years Later....  
  
  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the preacher said.  
  
Tristan leaned close to his bride and whispered, "Are you going to let me kiss you, or are you going to say ewwww! And run away like last time?"  
  
Rory boldly reached up and drew his head towards hers. "Kiss me you fool!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" he complied, giving her a long and lingering kiss. "I love you Mary."  
  
"I love you Tristan!" Rory grinned.  
  
Two Years Later..... The Present. . . (Like 1973?)  
  
"How does it feel to be Dr. Tristan DuGrey?" Rory asked her husband.  
  
"How does it feel to be Dr. Tristan DuGrey's wife?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "Hmmm, I love being Mrs. DuGrey."  
  
"Hmmm, I love you being Mrs. DuGrey too!" Tristan grinned.  
  
"Oh! You have mail today!" Rory fluttered off. "It looks important." She brought him back the letter.  
  
"Well," he sat down in his reading chair. "It looks like its from the government dear Mary." He took the letter opener and opened the letter, sitting back to read it.  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked him after seeing a brief flash of worry go across his face. She sat down across from him on the settee, she arranged her skirt.  
  
He looked up at her, wondering what he was going to do. "I've been drafted Mary, I leave in two days." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!! Now, to answer all the questions!! Noangel4284: Yes, I did mean the Vietnam War. . I know nothing about this period in time! If you know anything, I'd appreciate the help! E-mail me at motivation_77@hotmail.com if you can help! And the reason the beginning is so brief is I wanted to focus more on the 'Future' at first, there will be more depth in there relationship once the story is more developed! Ggloverbec: you'll realize why I mentioned you in a little while!! There will be a note for you at the bottom!! ShadowGoddess: I'm really glad you like my idea! I really like your meet the parents fic!! Pleeeeease tell me who you're going to pick!! Lol And to all the other readers, if you have any questions, leave a review and ask! I try to update every four or five days!! I'm writing this as I go, so far that's only 2 and a half chapters! But I will do more soon! And now for all you people who don't care about my authors notes. . .  
  
. . on to the story!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Drafted? As in the Army?!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Rory, I leave in two days, at least that's what it says here." Tristan replied.  
  
"But you can't! I have news! Major news!" Rory exclaimed jumping up. She placed her hands on her stomach.  
  
He looked at her. "You mean, you're - pregnant?!" she nodded. He jumped out of his chair. "Oh Rory!" he wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. "I can't believe you're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" he grinned. "Are you sure its mine?"  
  
"How rude!" she grinned, knowing he was only joking with her. She slapped him playfully.  
  
"Oh Mary!" he grinned. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" the grin faded. "I'm not gonna be here to see you!"  
  
"But why do you have to go!" Rory wailed.  
  
"Rory, you know the army paid for me to go to medical school (A/N: Yes! I know! It takes a bit longer to become a doc! Bare with me!)" he told her. "I'm under contract with them for five years."  
  
"Can't you refuse?!" Rory exclaimed, only thinking that her husband would be leaving her to go to war. "Tell them I'm pregnant! Tell them you're allergic to Vietnam!"  
  
"You know I can't do that! Calm down Rory! Lets go get some coffee." Tristan led her to the kitchen of their country house. "Wait! You're pregnant! You can't drink coffee until after the baby is born!"  
  
"No coffee for seven months?! You're insane! My mother drank coffee while pregnant with me! I turned out fine!" Rory blared.  
  
"Yes, but you could turn into your mother." Tristan grinned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lorelei Gilmore's voice came from behind them.  
  
"Mom!" Rory jumped up happily. "You're gonna be a grandma!"  
  
"What? I'm 36! I can't be a grandma!" Lorelei plopped down in a chair.  
  
"You were a mom when you were 16," Rory reminded her.  
  
"Good point! Now there will be another little one for me to corrupt into my way of thinking!" Now daughter of mine! Coffee! Hey honey!" she said when Luke walked in. "Guess what!"  
  
"There's no coffee left in all the world." He guessed.  
  
A look of horror settled on Lorelei's and Rory's faces. "You've done it now." Tristan laughed.  
  
"You dare to laugh at me husband of mine?" Rory eyed him.  
  
"No ma'am!" Tristan replied quickly.  
  
"Lorelei honey, have some coffee." Luke pushed a cup towards her. She snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I just had the weirdest feeling, someone said there was no coffee left in all the world." Lorelei shook her head. "What a sad place."  
  
"It's ok mom, It'll never happen." Rory told her.  
  
"Luke! You're gonna be a grandpapa!" Lorelei told him.  
  
"Rory?" Luke looked at her. Rory nodded., looking at her moms husband. Tristan just looked at the family around him. He'd miss it, the little spats, and all their quirks. He'd miss Rory most of all. His Mary, god how he'd miss her, but not only her now, he realized. 'My little one' he thought. 'Will it be a boy or a girl?' he asked himself. 'A girl, one just like her mom.' He looked at Rory. He pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Oh Tristan!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't leave!" 


	3. Chapter Three

"War! War!" the words Rory hated so much were splashed across the paper. It had been two weeks since Tristan had left for his training. She missed him to the point of insanity. Its not like we was actually going to fight, he was a surgeon, they weren't involved in any direct combat. But she still worried, it was still a war.  
  
"Rory honey, are you ok?" her mother asked her. "He just finished his training. He's not even in Korea yet." Her mother's voice startled her from her thoughts. "He will be all right."  
  
"I know mother," Rory replied. Her thoughts drifted back to Tristan.  
  
"Mail's here," Luke walked into the kitchen. "There's one for you Rory."  
  
She picked up the letter, turning it carefully in her hands. "Tristans hand writing!" she opened the letter egarly, but carefully.  
  
My Dearest Mary  
  
The first week of training was brutally hard as they prepare us for the task ahead of us. I can get through this, after all, I'm very.. Athletic. I guess you could say. Right Mary? Was that a smile? Cheer up darling! It'll only seem a little while, then I'll be back to follow your every move, get on your nerves with my witty remarks and sexy smirk. I miss you terribly Rory. These two weeks have been like hell without you, but knowing I'll be coming back to you keeps my hopes up! Say hello and I love you to the little one. What would you like to call him or her? I like Lucas for the boy and Sierra for the girl. What do you think Mary? I must go, I'm writing this by flash light in the time we're allotted to sleep. Sleep tight my Mary, knowing I'll be back soon.  
  
Yours forever, Your loving husband, Tristan  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short!! I haven't had time with school just starting, you know the drill! I just wanted to get this chapter up! I don't know how often I'll be able to update! This is my last year or school so I'm eXtremly busy! Maybe if you review I'll get motivation to write quicker?? I'm not goin to be oe of those writers who demand so many reviews before they update, it doesn't matter how many I get, I'll still update! But you have to admit! It makes you write quicker when someone likes your writing! 


	4. Author's Note

A /N : This is not a chapter! I haven't updated this for a long time and I don't think I will continue with this story. I can't think of where to go with this.. If anyone has ideas you can e mail me or leave a review. Sorry to all the readers out there how actually liked it!!  
  
Heavy Glow Jenny 


End file.
